the_time_crisis_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 91
"Time Crisis, back again. It's a very special episode. We're joined in the studio by Bardo Martinez from Chicano Batman, plus Seinfeld2000 - that's right, he's back. We talk about everything in this episode, from my trip to Japan, to Jake's appearance at the Skull & Roses festival. All that, plus Sonic the Hedgehog curry, and the latest Foster the People/Imagine Dragons beef news. This is Time Crisis." Episode Guests *Bardo Martinez - lead singer of Chicano Batman Topics Seinfeld2000 returns from Japan and discusses his and Ezra's t-shirt drop and Sonic the Hedgehog blue curry. Jake talks about his appearance with Richard Pictures at the Grateful Dead Skull & Roses festival, including their Panda Express lunch, sparking a conversation about the chain's origins. Bardo Martinez joins the Crew to give his personal history and stays for a Top Five filled with the Tasteful Palette of the 1970s and a prediction that horses are the next big trend. Segments *Corporate Food History *Top Five Continuity *Vampire Weekend *8 Minute Cape Cod Merch *Episode 70 - Ojai *Jokerman *Grateful Dead *Chris Baio *Episode 80 - Panda Express test kitchen *Pepsi *Coke *Lonnie *Tasteful Palette Quotes "Horses are the original self-driving cars." - Ezra Music Top Five : 2019 #"Old Town Road (feat. Billy Ray Cyrus) Remix" - Lil Nas X #"Old Town Road" - Lil Nas X #"Blue on Black (feat. Kenny Wayne Shepherd, Brantley Gilbert & Brian May)" - Five Finger Death Punch #"God's Country" - Blake Shelton #"Boy With Luv (feat. Halsey)" - BTS : 1973 #"Tie a Yellow Ribbon Round the Ole Oak Tree" - Dawn #"The Night the Lights Went Out In Georgia" - Vicki Lawrence #"Sing" - Carpenters #"The Cisco Kid" - War #"Ain't No Woman (Like the One I've Got)" - Four Tops Songs Played *"One of Us" - ABBA *"Black Friday" - Steely Dan *"Black Hole Sun" - Soundgarden *"Something for Your M.I.N.D." - Superorganism *"Computer Age" - Neil Young *"Not Fade Away / Goin' Down the Road Feeling Bad" - Grateful Dead *"Playing In the Band" - Grateful Dead *"Do the Evolution" - Pearl Jam *"Chinese Food" - Biz Markie *"Motor Away" - Guided By Voices *"The Glad Fact" - Dirty Projectors *"This Land Is Your Land" - Chicano Batman *"Friendship (Is a Small Boat In a Storm)" - Chicano Batman *"Ain't No Woman (Like the One I've Got)" - Four Tops *"Ain't No Woman (Remastered 1998)" - Kashif *"Ain't No Woman (Like the One I've Got) Live" - Jery Garcia & Merl Saunders *"Boy With Luv (feat. Halsey)" - BTS *"The Cisco Kid" - War *"Low Rider" - War *"Why Can't We Live Together" - Timmy Thomas *"God's Country" - Blake Shelton *"Sing" - Carpenters *"Blue on Black (feat. Kenny Wayne Shepherd, Brantley Gilbert & Brian May)" - Five Finger Death Punch *"The Night the Lights Went Out In Georgia" - Vicki Lawrence *"Old Town Road" - Lil Nas X *"Tie a Yellow Ribbon Round the Ole Oak Tree" - Dawn *"Old Town Road (feat. Billy Ray Cyrus) Remix" - Lil Nas X Category:Episodes Category:Los Angeles Category:Season 5